Miraculous: Steen and Grent (Fusion) A Stephen and Cornie Loaf stroy
by HispanicFedora321
Summary: In mai stroy, Steen has lots of many adventure. Him fight yOlo Damond and teh forces of EVILs. But also find tiems for his loaf and grilfreend, Cornie Myhatiswarnin. OTP is actually Stevonnie (lel). SFW: Lots of fedora tipping, and if you are easily affected by large amounts of euphoria, please consult a doctor b5 readin dis tail. Stevey Unionverse is favored anime!1! Enjor!
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous: Tales of Miraculous Steen and Black Grent (Fusion). A Stephen and Cornie M. loaf stroy.

Author's Note: Hai! Iz an author. Sorry 4 english. Is 3rd Grader form argentina and had 2 use Giggle Transplant for englush words. Here go my story!

Chapper Won: What dose my felction show Whose Im am inside?

(Distant voice calls out me to me, Steen Unionverse)

?: Steben. I no u are haves sad. But knows this: Feels good man. TFW no mom.

An green blur fades and a ribbit is heard…

Steen: Ahhh111! Iz scared! Wat was dreem? Iz an improtant thing? Ugh. Has tear cause is sad.

Steen got a sadness because he had himself lost mother and that make he tears. He go on beach walk to cry in ocean so he can heal fish. But when he walsking, him found new mirror wid an yellow gem in buck of it. Cannut be Lapwizz Nothappzuli since she chillin wid bae under the C. He say:

Stern: "Ah! Wat is dis bills#%$?11? (he am older now and can say bade words). Must show Preel and Grunet, and maybe Amy'sthirst is she gives me my fedora back; but also is purple."

Cornie appreaers in the beach and say "hai." Steeve gains sweaty cause him like her lots good. But she has a weight in stomach.

Steen: "Hi Cornie MyHatIsWornIn! Why is fat?1/1" Conney: "Stteen. Isn't a fat. Has pregnancy!" Stebe: "But, who am farther of baby? And how make baby?"

Cornie sigh and make blush: :I think you is fartder, but I don't know how to have or even mak babie! You s probably father cause I like you, buy Indian Mother say that I never dud wat I must 2 ha;f baby!11!

Stevey Wonderland: Is okay, Cornbeen. Will sulve dis 2gother! *Walks to the temple (where the krustal Jims livw in Steven Universe on Cartoon Network™)

In the distunce, an blue blur zooms by the spud of sound. He must follow his rainbow!

Is sanic the real father? Who am in the buck of the mirror? Why am Indian Gril pragnunt? And who is the green being in Sterben's dreams? Find out in next installedmints. Please r8, comment, and tell m3 how gr8 it is!1!1!1!1!


	2. Chapter 2: Steve Reloaded

Chapper Twa: Steen Reloaded

Auhtor's nute: Dis chopter will half an new, Oreoginal Fu* sion of two charactres (Nah spoileds!) called Salt Water. Iz dedicated to frund Memegan, Rest in RIP in Peace after the cullege simhester, Memegan!1!

When Stebe and Canolie Mybatishurtin walks inwards of the temple of the Crusty Gems, dey had a notice Prel making an Smoothie out off she own trears. Iz average Wedneesday. She say "Ugh!1! Kneeds lest salt." Gurnt, the fusun germ, say "Den y are u the one makin the smoothieye?" Everone jump out and say "ohhhhhhhhh! G3T rekT, m80!" BrObama jump out of teh clouds and saed "Here grent is memedal of Honours 5 ur bravery of reking Preen, teh salty lesbo." Den everpeople leave and Grent go into her roum to unfuse hand play chess. Prel was an even more sadness and gained plus 1 tear on she sight orbs. Steen say "Brid mum, Y is sad always?" She say "Iz cuse ur mom is dead. XD" Steen then got a sad but Cornie uddered "Hrey! Can swrod fig wid Sterbe Guluxy while u wallow in the self-pities?" Preen say "Okey, I guss! Eye will (smith) just go en 2 teh C for an swim. Will (cosby) be backs. " On the way 3 the warps pad, Disteven and Bonnie seen a AImethyst makes an pie made of gren dye! Asks them to she they say "Amy'sthrist, why are making an green 3.14 (is the number of pi. Maths juke!)?" She say Her them to "Is too get Peri-chan-kun-senpai-sama-sensei 2 nutice me. She am lick ans angry liddle slice of pies, and I want she to obtane one! I want teh G (gem), and It would make me receives many joy for mai mind if sge like the gifte!1!" Straven and Blondie saeds to she teh wurds "K. Baka-memes" and left. They fight each uthers 4 five ours in teh sky e-rena and 4 have a seconds, Steben seens what appreared to be a frog like in him dreem in the clouds…

*Cut 2 Prol, salty mom, swim in oceans.

Preen:

"Is depressed. TFW no Russ Pintz, the loaf of mine life. Time 2 C if lease the fursh love me." She sank with dank swag and thank to she self "I am gr8."

But sruprieds! Their're in the eggshact sput were she lunded, their waze Malakote! But Prego got a fear and trhew spear at she. Momachite split into Sappiz NotHappily and CHeetohBeAsT14.

Lapius regrained consciousness and said "I have a needs to remov3 Jeesper from here! Iz afreard!" She had a water power and lunch Jaspert far 3w3y!

Jeepers: "Team Humeweird is flasking off again! *twinkles"

Prel: Oh no! IS Lapras, rare water poke-I mean old gem freend. Lapsis, do you need more powher to get up from ur weekend state?

Her saed Ye, and den Payroll and Clapis fuse in very eelegant dance into the beautiful and strunning new fusion...SALT WATER!1!1! Can cry lots abut feeling wurthloss and imprisoned. Much sad. Very wow.

But den suddhenly, dey hear an thing break the sound burrier!1! Frum above the water, dey saw an blue creature holding 7 gems! He kept shouting "Gutto Go Feast! Nuw dat has the 7 Chaod Emerands, which I steale from dat stooped ( NSFW word right there) Gem templer, I can become supre Santic!

Wat will (Arnett) hadplen next Tim?!12? Will Stebey figure out wat is the frog he keep seeing in him dream? Will Cornie Pregmancy be brought up agin? (probaly not) And how grut will the Amedot and PearlxLapiz! Finn out nuke time In chapter tree: Steben Universal HealthCare


	3. Stebey UNIVERE: Ghust Protocol Reloaded

Chopper Tree: A Pearl in teh Hand is worth 2 in da sea

Udders Note: THANK MEMEGAN 4 TEH NEW FU$- SION NAME. IS AN NAME OF TEH FUSION BETWEEN (SPOILS)!

When Saltwater sawe SANIC running 2 fst, she had an increase of Ideas! Think her while Prel and Laptop Lazy are fused "Hrey! Ppl may (not teh months) get a painful on them bodies's. We must stop he from obtainung his Supre SANIC Format!"

They jumps from water and see on the sea that he was running far awat! They had make a mix of them weapons of Spare and Water to mak Trident™ weapon! But it miss once and they had none success so gave up surrender. He exkaped. Prel and Lapis, ehile fuse, had pity party where they swam in teir own mentel pull of tear!

POView Of SANIC teh hodgepodge:

Oh boy! Now can take these emaerands and turn into true from! Used 2 be blue diamond, but wen rebellion lost, my ppl lust moneys. So had to shave off pieces of mine Diamond gem. Suld them to GameStop© to get my ppl what gems thrive off of: Affordable deals on collecter additions video game. But wif dis many gem (him held up 7 finger), can become my old powers again.

Wif teh dead corpses of old germ wurriors, he had made a dance train to make all of teh gems fu"*se onto he at unce!...(5 teh suspense) HIM BECAme Supre Meega SANIC IOS6 edition!11! His processing is 2 fast! But him old name is… blew Dimond.

POfV from Stain and Condog:

Cone: Woah, Stern. Have been train for 30 hours or something! Hey Steb Bush, Wake down!

But stebe wouldn't have waking upwards. He got a tiredness and fel to sleep. She tink he am cute and lay bi his side till him waked up.

Steve's PointOV:

What is dis place? Is Dat an green and Pink figure I see? WHO ARE YOU!1! Y EYE HALWAYS C U IN MAI DREM?

?: TFW no mum… dis is what you would say. But to me, or should I say, To Meme, there always was mum here wid you…

Steen: What?m11? What does mean! And where are frum? Why look familiar?

?: I am the heart of many tears

And with each tear can I heal

But in this form I have no fears

For all I now know are feels

Stake: What does mean?... mummy

Staren wak up fram drum and see him GF Connect with a sleep by his leeft side 2 incges frum him body. 1 tear he shed for his mummy.

POV of Gurnt, teh fusion germ:

She was looking at Giggle for pics of hit TV show Steven Galaxar when she saws an pic of PrelxGrent Fanart:

What the fuse is dis? What teh fuse is Dat!? WHERE AM PICS OF MY OTP RUBBLEXSADFIRE!?

O!.(she blush) Here they am. (*then she blush)

Amethyst POV:

Woaha! Dis Yellow Gem in teh mirror is weird!1! XD! I wonder if, by pudding dis mirror in teh Pie for Peri, she will love me 5ever (1 more than 4ever).

Peridot walk in like an cat. "Nyah! Iz teh Japan cat! Nyah."

Armethyst had an attack on her heart when she seen how kawii (kawai kiwi) and desu Peri-chan was.

Peridot: "Does liek what ur vision sphere(s) see?" she question ask wid teh cutness of an green, mini Aline from spaceu!

Amethyst: Oh ye! Peri-kun. Will accept mien gif 2 u? *show she teh Pie wif the mirrer on it. Iz knot ominous all.

Peridot: *smiles like a kute, kawaii koala "Iz in love. Give me Dat gem!

And she hug Amy'thirst and give kiss on nuse, calling dem to fu$&%se!1! They becomes "FLUORITE" (oreginal characture, do nut steal). But because Pruples Amethrust fuse, her drop the mirror, and teh yellow germ pop out!1!1

Floor Rite: Woah, why is Yolo gem glows? Oh wait! (Peridot part of fusion shiver not cause cold). I know that germ… butt how culd be here?1?1 is Having fears!

Out from the Yellow Gem come teh one and only….(2 suspense 8 me!1!11!1 what can be?! Oh wait, eye no but u donut!)...…..

Yolo DAMOND.

YOLO DamOnd: Hai Peri! Did miss me?1?

Huw will da Grunkle Gems face Yolo Dampnd, Blue DIMOND SANIC Reloaded, and Possiblu Jaspeed is she ever fall out of Earf's orbit (not teh gum) at te h Sam tiem? Find out next time on As the Steve Turns!1!1


	4. Chapter 4

Chipper Fore: Amidot trash- WUT I am! Returb of jaffar.

Autorz Noot: If u have nut red last chuper, I reck commend Dat u due! Iz vury importunt.

Cloud dedicated to Yeager frund!

Prolog… or mayB Pro-Frog...

?: I see it. Infinity. Stretching forever. You will know the truth as soon as I emerge. Await that which is soon upon you.

Steak and Cornbeef were going back 2 Gemm tremple to wadch deir fav show, Lamunting Erly Murning Fuud acquantices. But wheen he and her got an arrival at Le trumple, them hearD and loud noise. Threy turn arund (like an crircle) and seem with them sight ability (lvl 5) a toll yolo-colored gem that stood in front of Perithyst Fluorite fuseon (rare eve evolution).

Yolo: Hai, Russ. Iz me, Yolt Domino! U look different. Hair cut? Did use WE Fit Trainar©? XD

Cone: Steb, Y dose her thank you am ur Mum? Iz stupid XD? I guss u can said… She… am an Diamond in the Ruff!Lel

Lel! Good one Connie (she had +1 joke added to inventory). Shrek then descended from his Onion in the Moss swump to give Conney Island an High Fi! She was many impress and had a co fident in her skill. Then got ans idea to become an comedy Anne when she gained age. Gurnt decided to leave she computer blog at RedWhiteandBlueeyes Tumblr to smile for she clever comment. Her shower wid praise.

Stain: Woah! I'm many joy ur mai grilfriend.!1 so cleaver XD lel! TFW GF.

Yolo Diedman was had a tear shed cause Cannery's comment be 2 clever 5 her.

Fluorite: We have twice the gay now, and can use ur wepon to make u have pains!1!

Den Saltwater Jump from C and Used PUWER to fly to the Crunkle Geem tumple. She now in teh tempoll, and Her seen flurote fuseon and say word "Wow! U two am luking grood!" Hue hue! Florblight be like "Thank."

Yelling Dartmouth: Hrey! 5got about me? And while u all were having busy wif plot expositions (XD broke the Fourth Well), I sensed my Suster SANIC teh Bloo on Demand and use mine visor 2 contacts (Lens Crafter sponsored™) she.

Frum teh dustance, all the grems hear "ROLLIN AROUNF TEH SPREED OF SOUND!"... Bloo DAMOND be ROLLIN in #squidgoals#kidgoals.

Bleh Donor: "Hrai ever ppl! Hai sustr! Want fuse?"

Yolo: K.

Den, in a dance like an chucken from KFC ®, day fube in2… Leaf Green Diamond, de etnernall. Her weapon was an scythe that control wuther. To ran on the germs' and Conney parade, she brought an cloud call AjakaJeager blew many rain angruly at the temple.

Connie: Uh. Mai her is wet. Mine only Wekness! Need Fuse!

Steven: If insist!.

Dey fuse in cute weigh Dat make all ppl blush and den blush into Stervbrony, teh fusion weaboo!

Wif teh four Crunkle gem fusion against teh One Ogre-Greed Diamond, it wan be an epic battle.

But den teh non-wild Lion of stekey Univere appere, and him say something… Steven began 2 remember something… and suddenly as teh Gems jump toward teh DAMOND, Steven realise TRUF as Lion's face change into… a frog.

?: My name waz Russ Pintz… but nuw iz… Pepe.

Pepe: Steen… I'm ur mom.

TUNE IN NXT TIME TO FIGURE OUT HOW DIS IZ PUSSIBLE? HOW DID RUSS BECOMB POPE TEH FRIG, AND WAT WILL HADPLAN IN DIS EPIC BATTLE!? FIND UT NICK'S TIME!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5: I am but a simple Rose tending to my memes…

Author's Note: Recap frum last chopper is "While an fiht is abut 2 hadplen betwun the crusty Jims and the Grun domain, Lion reveals heself to be the reincurnaton of Ross, but read on to see wat happen to she…"

"Rose, or perhaps, Pepe… No… I am Prospe."

Prospe's Point of View:

"Oh, dear child of human heart and gem soul… What am I but a shadow of who you used to be; perhaps, who _I_ used to be. It is an obvious note of confusion that strikes the chords of your tangible, instrumental young mind, and to which I am so truly obliged to inform. Perhaps I am to commence my telling of this story from its beginning… its TRUE beginning. I was Rose… but now, I am Pepe."

In truth, the very nature of blue diamond's attempts at feeding her people through her idiosyncratic plan to obtain the life-force of all gems, being games and applications such as "Steven Universe Attack The Light™", was one from which I so glib took inspiration after my success in the rebellion. As the esoteric beings we are, the nature of our race is even mysterious to our own. But I am one, with maudlin tear now that I relinquish my thoughts unto the waves of time, who had studied that which makes a gem the element-based compressed geogeneisis formations that they are, when upon me came a realization of the most high significance. While one may die if they were to crack their gems, few know as well as do I the lurid truth that we may still survive and not retreat into our Personal Unit of Gem Sustenance (P.U.G.S) if the damage to one's one gem does not crack or pierce the gem. If you wished to make more gems from your own gem, all you need to do is shave thin layers, as thin as the bonds that hold together human relationships, and from it you have a weaker gem, but have left in this consequence a thin gem byproduct that can form into its own being, sharing your own conscience and a much lesser version of your prodigious abilities. With this knowledge, I was often left zealous at my discovery, but fully aware of the harbinger that this was of times to come. I then met Gregory H. Universe, whom I fell madly in love with. Oh, and there was this Pearl Sycophant in my team who would have been my constant love-baby if it weren't for her natural programming to love me that made me question the reality of her feelings towards me. Off of this Non Sequitor, I must proceed that, upon realization that I wanted a child, I knew what it was that I must do. With sword in hand and "Baby Names" book in the other, I spent, like, 80 days shaving thin slices of gem from my PUGS as I chose between the ostentatious names for my child as either "Steven" or "Rose II; The sequel." Then, as the end of my third trimester came to a near end, I was left with half of my original gem, and the other half being a pile of shards comprising the other half. Then, I cried unto the pile, causing the bits to fuse into its own gregarious gem that I hid in a swamp filled with my magical moss. However, as I soon passed into Steven with my half of the gem, I sensed all that happened with the other gem in the moss."

One day… A frog descended from the skies whose name was Pepe. He was an average, sentient frog who was just looking for a Girlfriend, but was so hungry because of his disease "Total Food Withdrawal," also known as TFW, that he decided to eat the gem of my moss swamp. He was then transformed into a semi-deity with omnipresent abilities. He could transform into other animals, which is why we chose the Lion. We transported ourselves into my Room and took all of my equipment and stored it into our GF realm (Gem Fields). And each day, in different forms, I have from afar witnessed all that you are while also being within you and experienced all that you have been. Steven…. I am Pepe… I am Ross. I am Prospe, and it is now that I shall lend you all of my power."

Prospe jumped towards Steven, who was then fused into Stevonnie still and disassociated herself into all that is component as a gem. Prospe fused with Stevonnie and became…. Pink Divonnie

Green Diamond: Well crap.

Pink Divonnie: "K, mom. thank."

Find out the end in the final chapter next time!


End file.
